


The chances are

by hakubo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in college, having fun and meeting new awesome, more interesting than stiles people and it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chances are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope bingo square highschool/college
> 
> Not betaed, if anyone's interested please, all help's welcome. ^_^

When stiles gets home after school without even going for fries with Scott because he was too busy sucking face with Allison (and yes, he is fully aware that he's being mean just because Derek is in New York in college and Stiles has no one to suck face with because of it) he has six missed calls and six texts and all of them from Derek.

Stiles started leaving his phone at home after getting detention one too many times for texting in class and his dad threatened to take it from him. along with the car and the computer and that was just unacceptable.

Derek is in college, having fun and meeting new awesome, more interesting than stiles people and it sucks. Stiles knows everything about Boyd, Derek's roommate, every party Derek goes to, every time he gets drunk, every person Derek talks to because Derek tells him everything, sends him photos and he's so damn happy. Which Stiles can understand because he's in college and away from his gigantic family for the first time and can finally breathe. It's not that Stiles wants Derek to be miserable, except for how he really, really does because most of the time Derek doesn't seem to miss him at all and Stiles is stuck in Beacon Hills for two more years and has nothing to tell Derek beyond Jackson is still an ass; I'm still not playing; haven't hanged out with Scott in forever because he's constantly blowing me off for Allison and Isaac. It's boring and lame and makes him wonder constantly just what is Derek thinking, dating him. 

It's not even like they had sex. Making out , rutting against each other, coming in their pants and a rare mutual handjob don't really count as sex. And besides, the only time Stiles found the courage to offer real sex, the night before Derek went to New York, Derek said no. And that- that fucking hurt.

Stiles reads Derek's texts

"Hi"

"Just wanted to talk to you"

"Bored"

"Can't wait to get home"

"StilesStilesStiles"

"Two more days"

He just stares at the, reads them over and over again, torn between wanting to smile and wanting to scream because he doesn't know what this is anymore. In the end he hides the phone under the pillow and goes to make dinner even though it's way to early.

*

There are no new messages or missed calls when he gets back to his room and stiles wonders what Derek might be doing, if he's partying before getting home for Christmas, if there's someone he likes and will miss while he's in Beacon Hills. With Stiles.

It all makes Stiles want to throw his phone at the wall because he's been doing great for months with texting and skypeing and phone calls. Okay, so not all that great, but he could deal with it, could put it all to the side and focus on Derek and their conversations instead of every potential catastrophe. But now, two days before Derek's home for Christmas break Stiles is freaking out so bad it's a wonder he's not a hyperventilating mess on the floor. It's like every worst case scenario is there to jump at him the second he stops paying attention to something else, which is constantly because he has the attention span of a squirrel. and he knows it's all in his head, he hopes it's all in his head, but he's so far gone on Derek it's ridiculous and he just wants to keep him, okay?

Stiles stares at the phone, thinks about apologizing for ignoring Derek all day and instead writes 

"Why aren't you here yet?"

He doesn't expect a reply with the time difference and whatever Derek might be distracted with, but a minute later he gets

"Day after tomorrow and I'm all yours"

It's not true with the entire Hale family gathering for the holidays, but it makes Stiles feel better.

*

Two days later the doorbell interrupts Stiles in the middle of screaming at the TV when his character gets killed. Again. he tried watching a movie but it wasn't interesting enough to distract him. He drops the controller on the couch and rushes to open the door and Derek, holy fuck Derek, is standing in front of him grinning and wearing a tight black Henley under a black leather jacket and a pair of faded jeans. His hair is longer and has so much hair product Stiles fears hand injury if he tries to touch it. He seems taller and there are all these new muscles and he seems so different and stiles has no fucking clue how to react.

"Stiles?" Derek says and the grin is replaced with a frown and Stiles wants to smack himself for doing that, hates himself for it but he can't fucking stop staring.

"Oh. Yeah. Come in," Derek brushes against him when he enters the house and Stiles can smell leather and the aftershave Derek's been using forever and he just wants to wrap himself around Derek and breathe him in. He shuts the door behind him instead and then stands there awkwardly, staring at Derek again.

"Jesus stiles. What?" Derek snaps and stiles' eyes focus on his face. Derek looks tense and ready for a fight and miserable and stiles knows that's his scared face, the one he had for so long after Kate. After Kate cheated on him, laughed in his face in front of the entire school, broke his heart and danced on the remains. and stiles is now officially a moron, an asshole and a coward.

"I'm a fucking moron," he says and Derek just gets more tense because yeah, Derek can't actually read his mind no matter how cool that would be. "My dad's not home. So you should, um, come here and kiss me?" It isn't supposed to be a question, but he's still feeling off-center. He feels ready to jump out of his skin, but Derek doesn't hesitate, just crosses the two feet separating them and drags Stiles into a kiss.

It's more a mashing of lips, their teeth knocking together painfully before they remember just how to do this and then it's smooth and wet and Stiles grabs at Derek's jacket just to keep standing. Because it feels good, it feels fantastic and he missed this so fucking much. Missed Derek.

Derek buries his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and stiles can feel his panting breath against his skin, making him shiver. He's hard, holy fuck is hard after months of jerking off and awkward phone sex and his dick doesn't care that Stiles is a big ball of insecurities and feelings. his dick cares about friction and skin and getting closer to Derek, putting his hands, his mouth, his tongue on Derek.

But Derek still isn't moving, wrapped around Stiles and the urgency melts away and he feels Derek lean heavier on him.

"Are you falling asleep on me? A touching reunion with your boyfriend and you want to sleep?", stiles says and hast to fight a laugh when Derek just drops more weight on him before he straightens up and stares at him sleepily. "Come on, lets get you to bed." Stiles steers Derek toward the stairs. "This isn't exactly how I thought this would ho. I kinda thought there would be a fight or-or sex. Or a breakup. I kind of didn't think there would be much sleeping either way, but i don't have a problem with this and-- Why are you staring at me like that?"

Derek is wearing an expression stiles has never seen before so he can't really translate what it means, but there's shock and anger and fear and the sleepiness is gone. Stiles fucked it up again somehow, made Derek look like that.

They managed to get to his room so Stiles goes and sits on the bed. Derek stands in the doorway like he can't decide between staying and leaving and when he speaks his voice is so flat stiles feels like he's been punched in the stomach.

"Fuck, fight or break up. That's the only way this could go?"

"No. I mean. You already said no to the sex so i figure it's fight or break up and I mean the breakup is more likely than the two of us fighting at this point so..." Stiles trails off and the silence that follow lasts so long that Stiles can feel panic creeping up on him and he can't look at Derek because he really is a coward.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Derek asks and his voice is no longer flat but Stiles is to wired now to be able to decipher it.

"No! Why the hell would I do that?"

"But you said-"

"I meant that you'll be breaking up with me, dumb ass! I mean, look at you, you have all these new muscles and clothes. And you're in New York. In college. and going to the parties and making friends with cool people and I'm. Me. I couldn't be further away from cool even if I tried."

"Stiles."

"And that's okay, I mean it's not okay that you'll dump me to be with someone else but I understand-"

"Oh my gosh stiles, shut up!" Derek shouts and Stiles shuts up and stares at him wide-eyed because Derek raised his voice and he never does that, at least not at Stiles when he gets a good ramble going and that there is the biggest sign that things are falling apart. Because Derek raised his voice. At him.

Derek rolls his eyes so hard it looks like it hurts and finally moves away from the doorway and into the bedroom, taking off the jacket and throwing it over a chair before sitting down on the bed next to Stiles, knocking their knees together. stiles glances at him before focusing on the damn jacket. Derek took it off, that means he's not planning on leaving, right?

A hand slaps him on the knee, stilling it and stiles didn't even notice he was bouncing it but the hand stays there, big and warm and Jesus, he missed Derek.

Derek takes a deep breath like he needs the strength or courage or whatever and Stiles bites his tongue on the urge to start babbling again because it's obvious Derek has something important to say and an interruption would be a bad idea.

"I'm not gonna break up with you. Why would you even-" He breaks off and runs a hand through his hair and hey, no hand injury due to excessive usage of hair product. His other hand tightens on on stiles' knee and holy shit, Derek's actually pissed off. "We text, we Skye, we talk on the phone all the time, my family loves you, your dad doesn't even mind me being here when he's not home. What the hell stiles?" And okay when you put it that way it sound stupid and Stiles doesn't know what to say.

"I just. The parties. And the people. And the muscles."

"I went to two parties and spent them bored out of my mind so I got drunk and made fun of people in my head cause you weren't there to do it with me. I hang out with five people and they all know about you. Boyd threatened to lock me out of the room if I don't stop talking about you. and the muscles are the result of working out to resist texting you all the damn time when I'm not studying. If I was going to dump you I would have done it before I left for New York." Stiles flinches at the words before he realizes that wait, that's a good thing.

"Um. Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot."

"OH," Stiles says and then stares in amazement because Derek said it. Said it like it 's no big deal, like he's so damn sure about it he has no problem saying it out loud, putting it out in the open. And stiles was such a coward when he asked Derek to have sex with him because he was too scared to say it first. Derek who is staring at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of reaction beyond 'oh'. "Oh. I-god, yeah me- me too. I'm in love with you too." And then he's kind of frozen in place because the most he ever hoped for was for their relationship to last until Derek went to college, but then they didn't break up and he got an extension on having Derek but he kept waiting for it to end and now apparently he gets Derek for an indefinite amount of time and that is like, completely surreal. Guys like Stiles don't get guys like Derek and especially don't get to keep them.

Except for how Stiles does and Derek just stares at him, amused and happy and so hot Stiles can't stop himself from moving closer, leaning in for a kiss and nearly faceplanting in Derek's lap. But Derek is laughing and helping pull him up and Stiles can't even be embarrassed too much just kisses Derek, because he's happy and he can.


End file.
